deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alola Starter Pokémon Battle Royale
Alola Starter Royale.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo BEHOLD MAH ALOLA STARTER BATTLE ROYALE TN.png|Pikart767 AlolaBR.jpeg|Pokemon Trainer Lion Description The seventh generation is here! Time to find out if you made the right starter choice! Interlude (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) ???: Alola, the latest region in the beloved world of Pokémon, full of wonders beyond any trainer's imagination. ???: ...And with every region, there's a triad of beloved Pokémon introduced that are known as starters. ???: It's time to find out whether your choice was the correct one, today. ???: Decidueye, the haunting night archer... ???: Incineroar, the aggressive dark wrestler... ???: Last but not least, Primarina, the sensational water pup. Dio: I'm Dio the Ludicolo. Lion: .....Pokemon Trainer Lion. Gog'': I'm Gogeta46power and they are people, and it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to decide the winner, of a Death Battle!'' Decidueye (Dio the Ludicolo) (Cues: Hau's Theme - Pokémon Sun & Moon) Dio: Of the three starters, Rowlet is objectively the cutest. This smol potato owl starts out as a puny Grass/Flying type, but when leveled up to Level 34, it transforms into the 5'03" ghastly archer of the night known as Decidueye. Lion: Decidueye is a Ghost/Grass type, and it specializes in ranged combat. It uses its incredible vision to hit targets with pinpoint accuracy from up to a half-mile away. It can move fast enough to shoot an arrow in one tenth of a second. It can even be such a ninja that it completely masks its presence! Gog'': Decidueye uses these abilities to abolish its victims using its wide variety of attacks. With Spirit Shackle, a ghost-type move, it can pin a target's sound in place, making it impossible to flee from battle or switch out. With Leafage and Razor Leaf, it fires razor-sharp leaves at its enemies. Using peck and pluck, Decidueye can attack using its beak.'' Dio: But those attacks are just the tip of the iceberg. Using Brave Bird, Decidueye flies at incredible speed into whatever is unfortunate enough to be in its way. This does incredible damage, but at the cost of damage to itself. 'Lion: RPG logic. Dont ask. Dio: Moving on, Brave Bird isn't Decidueye's only extremely powerful attack. With leaf blade, Decidueye slashes its victims to pieces using a sword made of plant material. If things get bad for Decidueye, however, it can always use Synthesis to heal up in no time. Gog'': It also has plenty of Status-based attacks for when it isn't directly in combat. With Growl, it lowers its enemy's attack stat, and it can raise its own with Feather Dance. Using Nasty Plot, it can raise its own special attack.'' '''''Lion: However, Decidueye's best move comes in the form of a Z-Move. See, when a trainer has a Z-Ring and a Pokémon holds a specific stone, it can perform an outlandishly powerful attack. Decidueyes exclusive Z-Move is Sinister Arrow Raid. This ghost-type Z-Move summons twenty arrows that Decidueye commands. As it flies up, it sends the arrows flying into the opponents in a move reminiscent of a dropship. Dio: However, Decidueye still has plenty of weaknesses. For example, any flying, ghost, fire, ice, or dark-type move will be super effective. Also, its signature ghost-type moves are completely ineffective against normal-types. This includes Sinister Arrow Raid. Gog'': But being a Grass/Ghost-type, Decidueye is still strong against ground, water, grass, and electric types. Not to mention, normal and fighting-type attacks are completely innefective to it.'' Lion: Overall, Decidueye is a super powerful ghost owl that has the ability to completely cloak itself, fire arrows at incredible speed, and hit any target it wants. It has plenty of powerful attacks that can damage greatly and affect the stats of its enemies. Using its Z-Move, it can demolish anything in its path, as long as it isn't a normal-type. *Decidueye performs Sinister Arrow Raid, defeating a wild Pelipper in a single hit.* Incineroar (Pokémon Trainer Lion) (Cue Guzma Battle:- Pokémon Sun and Moon) Lion: Litten, the emo Fire kitty was the second most popular choice when the starters of Alola were first revealed, and briefly took over the top spot as Torracat, but didn't reach the number one stage until Level 34, as Incineroar. An Incineroar is shown being sent into battle by his Trainer. Dio: Incineroar is a Fire/Dark type Pokémon, and stands at 5'11 while weighing in at 183 lbs. His theme is that of a ring wrestler that wants as much popularity as possible, thus his posture during a fight is usually demeaning towards his opponents, although he doesn't appear to care much. Gog'': Incineroar is best known for being slow, bulky, and all the same unbelievable strong in physical stats. His move Bulk Up, for instance, lets him power up his muscles and boost both attack and defense. Add in Leer, a glare that lowers the defense of his opponents and you've got a powerful heavy-attacker.'' Lion: But those aren't Incineroar's only moves. He has the ability to pelvic thrust fire through his weird fire belt thing. O-Kay...? Either way, my pelvic region is purely Water type or maybe Fire, you don't know what I am. With this, he has the ability to launch Ember, Flamethrower and even fucking coat his teeth in fire to unleash Fire Fang, or straight-up surround himself in fire to form a Flare Blitz, which is so strong that the fucking attack also hurts him. Keep in mind all said attacks are Fire type and can BURN his opponents! Dio: The burn status condition cuts the afflicted Pokémon's Attack in two while eating away at their HP. Not only is this incredibly agonizing to suffer through, it's also made worse if Fire Fang is gonna flinch you, and prevent you from attacking that turn. Gog'': If you think that's the worst of it, you're wrong. Incineroar is known for his brutal Attack stat, and thus has some very powerful attacks, which include Lick, that Paralyzes his opponent sometimes. The Paralysis status condition cuts the afflicted Pokémon's Speed ''in half and sometimes even prevents them moving that turn, which gets even worse when he decides to use a boosted up onslaught of Scratches and Fury Swipes on you, because those claws are big. Lion: That isn't all this giant tiger has in his box of equipment. Because there's also Cross Chop, which is an attack of his fists that often lands a critical hit on its victims. Said Critical Hits are basically boosted in strength with about 50%, which is kind of a drag considering Incineroar's Attack. Dio: Even with Cross Chop, if you annoy Incineroar, he's likely to throw a tantrum and use Thrash or Outrage, powerful moves that last for turns on end until they stop, which confuses Incineroar. While being confused, which causes the afflicted Pokémon to sometimes attack the self, sounds like a drawback, it really isn't. Because Confusion wears off very fast, and sometimes doesn't even work. Gog'': Incineroar is known for his demeaning nature, and will therefore often use moves which involve lowering his opponent's stats, for instance, Growl or Scary Face, which lower Attack by 1 stage and Speed by 2 stages respectively. If you want a more odd way of him showing his, well, Swagger, just look at the move Swagger! It boosts his opponent's Attack 2 stages, and also confuses them! If said opponent hits itself, said boosted Attack leads to them hurting the self even more!'' Lion: But Incineroar's attacks are best shown when he uses the move Bite to flinch his opponents, or Throat Chop, which prevents the opponent from using their voice for two turns. But his best strength, is the Darkest Lariat. This move sends him spinning towards his opponent with fire on either hand and deliver a devastating attack, which is even more powered up by his Z-Move, which is called Malicious Moonsault. This wrestling technique is like something straight out of anime, it looks kinda like a Naruto Jutsu, just forming a ring around his opponent, followed by crushing them into dust. Like sweet Jesus ouch. Dio: Undoubtedly a very good starter, but Incineroar has many downsides. Outrage, as well as most Dark-Type moves won't do much to Fairy Types. Thrash won't do much to Rock and Steel, he needs Cross Chop and Fire for that. Fire isn't gonna get through the barricade of a tough Water Type, and most Fighting, Water, Ground and Rock moves do some good damage to Incineroar. Gog'': Additionally, it appears Incineroar's single motivation to fight is for popularity and to show off, so if his opponent isn't drawing much attention or pissing him off, he's very likely to ignore them.'' Lion: Incineroar is also rather cocky. Regardless, he was built to demolish Grass, Ice, Ghost, Psychic, Steel and Bug types. His number one trait is possessing great power, which isn't just there for show. Incineroar uses Malicious Moonsault on a wild Pelipper, knocking it out in one hit and gaining experience. Primarina (Gogeta46power) (Cue Lusamine's Theme:- Pokémon Sun and Moon) Gog: Getting it at level 5, of the three starters, Popplio is the one that everyone hated for having the oddest and most hilarious design. But when it turns level 34 it turns into the fair maiden of the seas, Primarina. Dio: Standing at 5'11 and weighing in at 97 lbs it loves to sing, it makes water bubbles with its song and its throat must be checked 24/7 in order for it to sing beautifully and if it does not its throat may go bad. Lion: Being a dual Water/Fairy type, it loves to fight fire, dark, rock, ground, dragon, and can resist attacks from dark, fighting, cannot even be hurt by the dragon type, but poison and electric will have a field day against her. Gog: Based on her stats she is physically unimpressive low attack, defense, hp, and abysmal speed, she will not be winning any races. But she easily makes up for it in amazing special stats, having her best star being an amazing special attack. Dio: To help her in battle she can use moves like growl or captivate to make up for her low defenses and sing to put her opponents to sleep. Or even use Baby-Doll Eyes to lower her opponents attack. She can use Encore so her opponents have to keep using the same move over and over. Lion: Being a fairy type she has use to many fairy type moves like Disarming Voice, which is an AOE attack is weak but good for clearing out a lot of opponents. The best fairy move, Moonblast, is an extremely powerful blast where she gets power from the moon and uses it to fight her opponents, hell it even has a chance to lower her opponent's special attack giving her a big advantage. Gog: The oddest Fairy type attack at her disposal is definitely the Misty Terrain which makes it so protects all Pokémon on the ground, or no Pokémon that cannot be affected by ground attacks, from all status conditions. If a Pokémon had a Fairium Z, they would get a boost of special defense. Dio: But being a water type she has access to water type moves like the Water Gun, a spray of water that is about it. The attack Bubble Beam is a powerful stream of bubbles that can do damage! How the hell do bubbles hurt people, I can see maybe water gun, but not bubbles. Lion: Weird attack logic aside she has the Aqua Jet, an attack that goes first and lives up to its name, the Pokémon moves so fast in a water veil, it looks like a jet. But its most powerful move in its arsenal is the Hydro Pump, a pump so powerful that almost anything dies when it is hit and fire types can just say goodbye if hit by it. Gog: The attack it is known for though is Sparkling Aria. A powerful ball of water that is extremely counter productive, it gets rid of any burn effect of their opponent, so using Scald with Primarina might not be the best idea for some reason.... and I like Scald. Dio: Lets not forget it most powerful attack, the Oceanic Operetta is a giant ball of water that gets crashed of its opponent. One problem, it is the Z Move for Sparking Aria, meaning that it is a one time use only and that is really sad but it makes sense since it is the MOTHER FUCKING SPIRIT BOMB... sorry had to. Lion: Not really, anyway one huge problem with Primarina is that is has no diversity, it basically only learns Fairy and Water type moves level up with the exception of moves like pound, so if you want a Pokémon that deals damage and also learns diverse moves, you will not find it in Primarina. Gog: Also like we said before, Poison, Electric, and Grass types will have a field day with her. But still, when it is good against so many types, its drawbacks are completely overshadowed by its strengths, which is a powerful move pool and the fact it is resists so many types, just pray to god no one uses a physical move on her. Interlude (Cue Invader:- Jim Johnston) Gog': Alright, the fighters are set, let's end this debate once and for all.' Dio: It's time for a- Lion: Death Battle! Pre-Battle (by Gogeta46power) (Cue Battle Royale:- Pokémon Sun and Moon OST) Announcer: First is this glorious battle royale of three great trainers, give it up for KEEEEVINNN!!! Kevin: Yeah, I am the best. Announcer: Which Pokemon will he be using! Kevin: GO INCINEROAR! Incineroar: INCINEROAR!! Announcer: And next to the ring is RIIIIICK!! Rick: I will win obviously. Announcer: What will be his Pokemon, I can barely take the suspense. Rick: Decidueye. Decidueye: Decid... Announcer: And lets not forget.... ZAAACH! Zach: Can we get this over with? Primarina. *rolls eyes* Lion: This will honestly be a decent match. Dio: Maybe. Gog: Doubtful. Lion: Oh shut up. Gog: No. Announcer: Now which one of these glorious trainers will take the battle in the end.... find out right now. (The screen pans to the Aether Foundation members) Aether Grunt 1: Got the plans ready? Aether Grunt 2: Yes. Aether Grunt 1: Then do it! Aether Grunt 2: I know. (The Aether Grunt releases a toxin that affects the Pokemon in a weird way and makes them triggered and the crowd starts running) Announcer: I am too old for this I'm leaving. Dio: Soooo.... we stayin? Lion: Sure. Rick: What are you doing Decidueye? (Decidueye screams at Rick) Rick: WE BETTER LEAVE, THEY WILL KILL US! Kevin: Lets go! Zach: Right behind you! (They all leave and the three Pokemon look at each other screaming) FIGHT! (Part One by Lion) (Cue Grand Trial:- Pokémon Sun and Moon) The air was tense, the three were sizing each other up. Throwing each other looks every second, the starters took one look at their environment. The crowd had settled down, and, in a second, Incineroar was running at Primarina, which scared it into using Hyper Voice, which caused a giant wave of sound that the other two were irritated by. Incineroar growled as he ran right through and delivered a Throat Chop to Primarina's neckside, making its voice shut down for good. Primarina's Hyper Voice stopped, letting Decidueye soar up and, with its bird's eye point of view, aim an arrow at Incineroar. Shwoom. Just barely missed. Incineroar spotted the attacker and roared, but this let Primarina use Hydro Pump, shooting him into the ring. The remaining crowd after that disaster began cheering, which made Incineroar able to get right into the fight ignoring his injuries. Decidueye swooped down and attempted to attack, but Incineroar spotted him and smacked him into the ground, and used him as a throwing item at Primarina. The Fairy Pokémon ducked, which made Decidueye smash into the metal ropes around the ring. The ropes cut into it, which caused it to slump over. Primarina began charging up another Hydro Pump, but Incineroar wasn't gonna have it twice. He moved aside and ran forwards, right at Decidueye. As soon as the owl opened its eye it knew that it was screwed, as Incineroar's looming shadow appeared over him. WHAM! Primarina was sent shooting backwards, as Incineroar had feinted to strike her instead. The Fairy Type slid down as Incineroar roared, and looked at Decidueye. It was weakened. No use in fighting it until it was good to go. He walked towards Primarina when something landed near his foot. A Spirit Shackle! Decidueye had flown up to the top of the ring! Incineroar was unable to move! He began thumping at the prison, but it was no use! Primarina awoke and spotted it. Decidueye was aiming an arrow right for her head. There was only one way to get rid of it. By attacking back. The arrow shot off at the same time as the Moonblast. The arrow was destroyed, which gave time to Incineroar. He grabbed the arrow at his feet and plucked it off. As the smoke was clearing off, Primarina expected Decidueye dead. What she didn't expect was Incineroar jumping out and grabbing Decidueye! The owl began attempting to break free, but Incineroar was pissed. Ripping and tearing at Decidueye, Incineroar wrestled it into the ground and shot out a fireball, burning it. Decidueye was on the ground nearly dead. Incineroar decided to finish it off after Primarina, but to their surprise, Primarina used another Hyper Voice! The sound began echoing all over. Primarina used this opportunity to unleash her Z-Move, Oceanic Opperetta. The bubble hovered over the other two, and landed, forming an eruption of water, which appeared to have engulfed everything, but... Incineroar had popped out with a Darkest Lariat! Primarina was instantly struck and thrown out the ring! The remaining spectators ran off, leaving the three at the top on their own. Lion: Here it comes. Gog: RIP. Dio: This is why you don't mess with an angry Incineroar. Incineroar grabbed his opponent, and began slamming her into the ground faster and faster, drawing more and more blood every second. He raised her over his knee and broke her ribs with a single raise. Afterwards, he roared and swung her around until he was at full speed, and hurled her into the stands, breaking them apart and leaving a lone dead body there, bloodied, mangled, and bruised. FIGHT! (Part Two by Dio) (Cues: Champion Theme - Pokémon Sun & Moon) Incineroar let out a victory roar to celebrate the first kill. He quickly turned around to see that Decidueye was glowing green. As he watched, Decidueye's wounds began to heal. Within seconds, Decidueye was as good as new. Decidueye popped it's neck and Incineroar grinned. Time for round two. Incineroar charged at Decidueye, but his opponent seemingly vanished as he got closer. Suddenly, the air around him got still. The lights above began to flicker, and the air cooled down. Incineroar couldn't see his opponent, and he didn't like it. Decidueye, while hidden, began to creep up on his feline foe. He quietly drew and arrow as he walked behind Incineroar. He took aim. He pulled back the vine. He let go. Time seemed to stand still as the Spirit Shackle flew through the air. Decidueye had taken all variables into account, creating the perfect shot. It whistled as it sped up, rocketing towards the back of Incineroar's head. It quickly pulled up, did a U-Turn, and plummeted into the ground at Incineroar's feet. As it hit the ground, the arrow erupted into a purple cloud of ghastly energy. Now! Quickly, Decidueye dashed forward. He uncloaked himself and generated a Leaf Blade in his feathered hands. He made a quick and precise slice as he ripped open Incineroar's chest. A fountain of blood spewed from the wound, painting Decidueye red. He followed the attack up with two more precise slices. Firstly, he brought the blade downward onto Incineroar's face, gauging it in the eye. Secondly, he pulled the blade back and thrust it forward, into Incineroar's stomach. He then disappeared into the shadows again. Incineroar let out a roar of pain. He Had lost his sense of depth perception, and he was quickly losing blood. As he fell to one knee, things started to lose focus. But he powered through. He was still bleeding immensely, but he ignored the pain as much as he could. He grabbed the arrow that was stuck in the ground, and violently ripped it up. He was unpinned. He tossed the arrow behind him, and began looking around himself frantically. As he turned his head, blood spurted out from the wound across his face, like a fountain. He was completely focused. SNAP! Decidueye looked down. He had stepped on the arrow tossed aside by Incineroar! He quickly jerked his head upward, only to see a bloody and angry tiger staring him down. Decidueye was cloaked, but Incineroar still knew where he was. Incineroar's remaining eye began to pulsate a blood-red. A dark energy began to flow from his body. He was using Darkest Lariat! He spun forward at breakneck speed like a Beyblade on steroids, catching Decidueye completely off guard. His fist slammed into his avian enemy, sending Decidueye rocketing across the ring. Decidueye was now clearly visible. A wound had opened on his head, and a blood was splattered across his plumage like a violent Rorschach blotch. He eyed down his foe, and Incineroar did likewise. They both stood silent for a moment, knowing that only one would survive this final bout. They looked at each other with a mix of admiration and hate. Incineroar clenched his fists, while Decidueye drew an arrow. This was it. Only one Pokémon would live to see the outside of this dark gladiatorial arena. Decidueye blitzed upward at a speed untraceable with the eye. He flew upward into the air, blotting out the lights that hung solemnly from the ceiling. Twenty feathers dislodged themselves from Decidueye's wings. They flew around him, forming a ring around him that invoked a primal fear. This was the Sinister Arrow Raid! Decidueye dove downwards toward the ring like a plane ready to bomb a target. Incineroar watched in terror as Decidueye descended above it like an angel of death. Just as it seemed Decidueye would crash into Incineroar, he pulled up, launching the arrows forward with incredible force. Incineroar instinctively raised his arms to protect himself. It worked... To an extant. Many of the arrows ripped right through his arms like knives. They lodged themselves into Incineroar's chest and shoulders. But some were caught by his arms, mostly because they couldn't penetrate through the bone. Decidueye landed in front of Incineroar and smiled. Incineroar groaned in pain, and watched as Decidueye turned away from him and began walking away. Behind Decidueye, the arrows exploded into purple ghost energy, consuming Incineroar in the cloud. When the energy cleared, Incineroar was sprawled on the ground, bleeding from twenty different arrow wounds. Decidueye walked over to Inceineroar and put it's foot onto Incineroar's stomach. When he pushed downward, blood gushed from the stab wound that was inflicted earlier. Decidueye planned to kill Incineroar, but it would be slow and painful. With each movement that Decidueye made, Incineroar was in more pain. Blood foamed from Incineroar's mouth, making him appear like a rabid animal that had internal bleeding, which wasn't too far from the truth. Incineroar's painful gasps were heard throughout the empty arena. Each pitiful whimper sent shivers down one's spine. Finally, Incineroar had had enough. Slowly, he powered through the pain. He grabbed an arrow that was stuck in his arm, and pulled. As the feather dislodged, blood gushed like a river after a rainstorm. He thrust the weapon into Decidueye's leg, shattering the bird's hollow ankle bones. Decidueye tripped and looked down in surprise at the blade that was buried into its leg. Decidueye was in shock. As Decidueye was reeling from the sudden and expected pain, Incineroar started to get up. It ripped each arrow out of it's body, violently impaling them into Decidueye. The bird howled in pain, but it fell upon deaf ears. By the time Incineroar had finally removed all twenty arrows, Decidueye resembled a pin cushion, and tears were streaming down it's face. Incineroar's fur was painted a dark red, making it resemble an entirely different animal. Despite the pain and the blood loss, Incineroar pushed through. As Decidueye was pinned to the ground, Incineroar began gathering the last of it's energy. The ring around them began to glow a golden color, making the sheer amount of blood on the ground stick out much more than it had before. Incineroar limped to the corner post of the wrestling ring, and climbed on top. Incineroar was about to unleash Malicious Moonsault! Incineroar jumped high into the air, and began falling downwards towards Decidueye. Had this not been so deadly, the attack would seem almost silly; it looked like something straight out of the WWE. As Incineroar fell, he stuck out his elbow to deliver extra force when he made impact. He began to fall faster, and faster, and faster. Soon enough, Incineroar slammed into Decidueye's pinned body! CRACK!!! The sound was deafening. Simply hearing it could make one shudder as the imagined the pain. The force of Incineroar's elbow had shattered Decidueye's ribs, but it was physically incapable of screaming in pain. A piece of shattered bone had been launched through Decidueye's body by the sheer force of the attack, ripping a hole in his stomach. As Incineroar got up, he watched as Decidueye began to vomit blood. Decidueye was laying on his back. Soon enough, he began to go into violent convulsions. His body tossed itself around as blood was ejected into his mouth, and simultaneously sucked into his lungs. The bruised and bloodied Incineroar watched, knowing that Decidueye was concious throughout this slow and painful death. He felt the urge to save Decidueye; to spare him from this misery. But he didn't. He simply looked Decidueye dead in the eye as his life came to a painful end. KO! Conclusion (Written by Dio) (Cues: Wild Pokémon Victory - Pokémon Sun & Moon) *Lion, Gog, and Dio are left entirely speechless for a moment. Dio: Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Gog: Oh my God, why? Lion: Er... Um... Well, let's explain why Incineroar won... Dio: Right. Well, first off, Primarina was screwed from the start. Her most powerful moves revolved around her voice, as did her manipulation of bubbles. But when Incineroar used throat chop, well, she lost a good chunk of her arsenal. And let's not forget that Primarina is at home in the water, and she uses bubbles to move on land efficientl, which she can't do without her voice. Gog: Compare that with the fact that she's a Special Defender while her adversaries are Physical Attackers, and you get a pretty clear-cut outcome for the Water Starter. Lion: Where things get really heated is the battle between Incineroar and Decidueye. Decidueye is faster, while Incineroar is stronger. Decidueye is a ranged fighter, while Incineroar is an up-close and personal fighter. You can see how they mostly counter each other. Dio: In the end, however, Incineroar's double type advantage started to make a huge difference. Not to mention Incineroar's brutish strength, which could prove deadly if he were to land a good hit on Decidueye. Gog: Decidueye likes to fight from afar and hide, but in a with Scary Face giving Incineroar the speed advantage, he wouldn't be able to hide for long, since there isn't any running away from something faster and stronger than you. Additionally, this would lead to a one-on-one duel between the two, and from there you should be able to tell how it'd end. It's also stated that Decidueye lose their concentration and end up flustered in bad situations, which Swagger would do, and that only means Incineroar has a bigger advantage. As for Feather Dance, Bulk Up would reduce its effect while boosting Incineroar's defense. Lion: In the end, Incineroar powered through. Dio: The winner is Incineroar. Next Time on DB! (Begin Legendary:- Pokémon X and Y OST) Summoning. Awakening of powerful forms. But it comes in many forms. But this time, it's a summoning battle to end all summoning battles. But is the Sky Trainer going to defeat the Fairy Tail summoner? Category:Diegoampage Category:Battle Royales Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:SlashLion5K Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017